eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1501 (8 September 1997)
Synopsis Diane makes herself at home at Ricky and Bianca's, taking over and assuming that she can do whatever she likes. Ricky is pleased to see her, but Bianca is fed up with the liberties she's taking, and wants to get rid of her as soon as possible. Diane goes round the square treating everyone like long-lost friends, even tickling Simon as his back is turned and she thinks he's Mark. She has tea in the café with Pat, who guesses that she's not just "visiting" and that she has nowhere else to go. However, Mark is pleased to see her when she does find him later that afternoon. Alan and Carol hear that the court case is soon, and Billy will have to give evidence. Polly investigates the incinerator development company, Cranwell and discovers that the person in charge is anonymous as the named company secretary is a solicitor. Irene invites Joe round for tea tomorrow as she thinks Sarah is stupid for telling him she's too busy to see him. She goes to the market to look at the clothes stalls, and holds up a revoltingly tarty purple dress against herself. Simon comes over and says he wouldn't recommend it for her as it's their "teen" range. Tiffany gets a phone call from her father who is in hospital again. Tiffany asks Simon to come with her to visit him, and Simon moans about his place being overcrowded. Tiff asks about Irene staying and Simon says people like her don't so much "stay" as "descend" - like vultures. Later, he asks Tony again how long she will be there, and Tony breaks the bad news that she's staying "for a while". Roy asks Robbie about his boxing and asks if George ever asked him to do anything else to do with cars as well as the boxing. Robbie says no, and Roy asks him to tell him if ever George does, because the company wouldn't want to lose him. Grant goes to see Kathy who's still doing nothing at home, and the house is a tip. He offers to send Tiffany round to tidy up but Kathy says sulkily that she's not interested in visitors. As Grant leaves, Phil is lurking in the bushes outside, looking as dishevelled as one would expect, and not daring to reveal himself to Grant. Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Mitchell *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Mitchell *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany Mitchell *Patsy Palmer as Bianca Butcher *Sid Owen as Ricky Butcher *Sophie Lawrence as Diane Butcher *Andrew Lynford as Simon Raymond *Mark Homer as Tony Hills *Victoria Gould as Polly Becker *Roberta Taylor as Irene Hills *Pam St. Clement as Pat Evans *Tony Caunter as Roy Evans *Todd Carty as Mark Fowler *Caroline Paterson as Ruth Fowler *Russell Floyd as Michael Rose *Desune Coleman as Lenny Wallace *Lindsey Coulson as Carol Jackson *Howard Antony as Alan Jackson *Devon Anderson as Billy Jackson *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Jackson *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah Hills *Paul Nicholls as Joe Wicks *Sylvester Williams as Mick McFarlane *Nigel Hastings as Dr. Green *Jack Snell as Jacques Butcher Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes